Harry and Seamus: Beauty of Life!
by DesertRose94
Summary: As the battle with Voldemort draws ever closer, tragedy strikes which break or make everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Seamus: Beauty of Life!

Chapter 1: Chaos

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

WARNING – This story may contain explicit sexual/erotic content/themes and may contain course language throughout the story. This is not suitable for young readers. This is for a mature audience!

Recap – Harry decided to spend the summer with Seamus. The group prepare for the war against Voldemort after what happened. This is the sequel, I hope you enjoy it.

A/N – I hope you enjoy part three of the epic trilogy

Death is a funny thing, is has the ability to destroy families and friends. It can extinguish the fiercest of fires and break the break the strongest of men but it also can help you find the flicker of strength that's locked inside of you.

"OH FUCK', said Hermione.

"What, where are we", asked Harry?

"In Halifax, I use to come here with Mum and Dad as a kid, it's the first thing that popped into my head", replied Hermione.

"Where's Seamus", asked Ron?

"What", said Hermione

"Seamus, he isn't with us", said Ron.

"We have to go back for him", said Harry.

"Harry, we can't, it's dangerous. Everyone will of gone underground", replied Hermione.

"B-b-but", said Harry.

"No Harry, we can't risk it", snapped Hermione.

Harry didn't give a reply but gave a look of resent.

"We better get off the street, there's a cafe off the high street, we can hide stay low there for a while", commanded Hermione.

Harry, who was still slightly hacked off at Hermione, began to trail behind her, along with Ron.  
>Trying to keep their emotions from the events that happened from spilling out, the trio finally made their through the busy Friday night crowd, the group entered the café, to find it empty except for a young waitress, reading a magazine behind the counter.<p>

"How did you find this place", asked Ron?

"Mum and dad use to bring me here after we spend the day shopping", replied Hermione.

"It's rather charming isn't it", said Ron, trying to reassure Hermione with a smile.

"Yeah", said Hermione.

"What do you guys want", asked Harry?

"I'll have a cup of earl grey and carrot cake", replied Hermione.

"Sure, Ron", said Harry.

"Same as Hermione", replied Ron.

"Sure thing", said Harry.

"How can I help you", asked the waitress?

"Can I get three cups of Earl Grey and three pieces of carrot cake please", replied Harry.

"No problem sweetheart, I'll bring it all out to you", said the waitress.

"Thank you", said Harry.

Harry headed back to the table to find Hermione and Ron sat in silence.

Hermione waited for Harry to sit and lent over.

"We need a plan", asked Hermione?

"What about Grimuald Place", replied Harry

"Mm, I think we might be able to hide out there for a few days, but where would we go after though" replied Hermione.

"Our Aunt Tess left us a house by the beach, we could go there, and it's got every spell on it to make sure it's well protected. Dad made sure of it", said Ron.

"Oh wow", replied Hermione, in a tone of surprise.

"Always the element of surprise", said Ron with a smug look on his face.

Hermione didn't respond but gave Ron a kiss. As she pulled away from, she noticed that Harry was becoming more and more anxious.

"Harry, Seamus is going to be okay", said Hermione, placing her hand on top of Harry's.

"How do you know that", asked Harry?

"I don't, but I do have faith", replied Hermione, trying to reassure Harry.

"Sorry, I'll snap out of it", said Harry.

"It's okay to worried buddy", said Ron, nudging Harry.

"Thanks, we need to go through out plan", asserted Harry.

"Like I said, we have a safe house by the sea that some of our relatives left us", replied Ron

"How safe is it", asked Harry?

"Dad said that every possible charm and protection has been put on it, so it's pretty safe", replied Ron

"We can't stay here for too long, it's too dangerous and if there's any death eaters out there, you're an open target", said Hermione, looking at Harry as she said it.

"We better get a move on then", said Hermione

The trio left the cafe and headed towards to alley way that was adjacent to the cafe.

"Hermione, would you like to the honours of apparating us", asked Ron?

"Sure, but where are we apparating to", asked Hermione?

"Scarborough", replied Ron.

Within the minutes, the trio apparated into the middle of Devon,  
>Everyone managed to shake off it which was an unusual as someone is affected by it.<p>

"Alright, we better hurry", urged Ron.

"Lead the way", said Harry

"For safe measure, we better use the invisibility cloak, the house is close to beach, and it's over looked by the Pier", said Ron.

"Smart thinking Ronald", smiled Hermione.

Ron didn't reply but a smile.

.  
>"Your cloak Harry", asked Ron?<p>

"It's back at the burrow", relied Harry

"I packed it before had to leave", said Hermione.

"Wait, what you did", said in Ron, showing what seemed to be a surprised facial expression.

"Always the element of surprise", smirked Hermione.

"Shut up", smiled Ron

"When did you pack this", asked Harry?

"A few days ago, I thought it was a good idea, just in case if something like this happening", replied Hermione, handing the cloak the Harry,

"What we do without you", smiled Ron

"We need to hurry, get under the cloak", said Harry, who was becoming more and more agitated.

"Harry's right, we better get a move on", replied Hermione.

The trio huddled together and Harry threw the cloak over them. The trio no longer liked using the cloak as they've all become too big for it and Ron often steps on Hermione's foot which annoys her.

"Ouch Ronald, that was my foot", snapped Hermione

"Sorry", said Ron.

"I swear you do it to piss me off", said Hermione, giving Ron a stern look.

"Of course you bloody would", snapped Ron.

"Knock it off you two", intervened Harry

"Shut up Harry", replied Ron and Hermione together.

"Sure fine whatever", said Harry in a smug tone of voice.

The trio finally made it to the beach undetected even though they nearly tripped over each other's feet nearly half a dozen times.

"So Ron, how do we get in", asked Harry?

"Its password protected", replied Ron.

"Hurry up and say it Ronald, it's freezing out here", said Hermione.

"Calm down", replied Ron

Ron pointed is wand towards to be nothing and said,

"Ronald Bilious Weasley", said Ron,

A small, door like opening appeared when Ron cast the spell.

"Let's go", said Ron.

Harry and Hermione proceeded to follow Ron to the house when they were greeted by a group of people, who were hidden by the darkness.

"Who goes there", yelled Arthur, pointing his wand at the trio.

"Put down your wand dad, it's only us", replied Ron

"Ronald, is that you that", shrieked Molly from the house.

"Mum, I'm fine", replied Ronald

"I was so worried about you, where the hell have you three been", yelled Molly.

"That's my fault Mrs Weasley, I apparated us to Halifax", said Hermione.

"It's okay dear", replied Molly with a sigh of relief.

"We better hurry on inside", interrupted Arthur.

"Come on everyone", said Molly

The trio followed Arthur and Molly, to find Ginny balling her eyes out.

"Harry, I'm so sorry", cried Ginny, who stood up when she saw Harry.

"Harry, you better sit down", said Molly.

"What's going on", replied Harry in a worried tone of voice.

"It's Seamus, he, he's dead", said Ginny, trying not to fall to the floor.

Harry didn't say a word as he fell to ground with a tear rolling down his face.

"What, how did it happen", asked Harry, who was trying to keep his cool?

"When the death eater cast the spell, he was caught in the way", wept Ginny.

Harry sank his head into hands as began to breakdown in tears.  
>Hermione her way over Harry to try a comfort him, and was Caught off guard when he buried his in her chest.<br>Five minutes had passed and Harry finally calms down a little and stopped crying.

"I think I better go and get some sleep", said Harry as he wiped the tears away with his sleeve.

"Alright dear, there's a spare bedroom on the top floor no your left", replied Molly with a reassuring smiling on her face.

"Thank you", said Harry, trying to force a smile back.

Harry left and headed up to the spare room.

"Poor Harry", said Hermione.

"He took it better than expected", said Arthur.

With the awkward silence filling up the room, no one knew what to say or do. Hermione moved closer to Ron, who wrapped her in his arms.

Ginny decided to go and take Harry a cup of tea, to try and help comfort him.  
>A few minutes had passed and Ginny headed upstairs with a cup of tea.<p>

"Harry, can I come in", asked Ginny, knowing on door?

"It's open", replied Harry

Ginny opened the door and saw that Harry was laying on the bed, with his arms wrapped a pillow.

"How you holding", asked Ginny?

"Shit", replied Harry

"I brought you a cup of tea and some biscuits", nervously replied Ginny.

"Thanks", replied Harry.

"I know it's hard to see know but it'll get better", said Ginny

"Mmm", replied Harry.

"I know what you're going", said Ginny.

"How do you possibly know what I'm going through", asked Harry?

"You can't tell anyone", replied Ginny.

"I won't do", said Harry.

"I really mean it Harry", replied Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny and realised that she wasn't kidding around.

"I'm sorry, go ahead", said Harry.

"Do you remember Fin", asked Ginny?

"Yeah, the guy who killed himself", replied Harry.

"Yeah, that's him, well, I was dating him at the time", stuttered Ginny.

"What, are you being serious", said Harry.

"Yeah", replied Ginny, who was one the verge of crying.

"Why didn't you tell anyone", asked Harry?

"Because he was going through a lot with his family and a few other personal problems, and he asked to keep it a secret", replied Ginny, who had tears dripping down both her cheeks.

"I'm sorry to hear, did you know that he was going to do that", asked Harry?

"No", said Ginny

Harry didn't say anything but used his sleeve to wipe away her tears.

"Can I ask, what was last night", asked Harry?

"Oh, please don't bring that up, I'm so embarrassed", laughed Ginny.

"Well in future, don't take a gay guy up to your room and strip down naked then", giggled Harry.

"Ha-ha, don't act like you didn't like it, I saw you staring at what was between my legs", beamed Ginny.

"I was a curious", smirked Harry.

"Well, it looked like you were more than just curious", smiled Ginny.

"I was more than intrigued, please don't laugh, but I haven't seen a girl fully naked before unless you count the time that I caught Ron on top Hermione but it was too dark to really see anything", chuckled Harry.

"Well, I know you swing the other way but if you want to see it again, all you gotta do is ask", replied Ginny, who now had her hand near what appeared to be Harry's hard on.

"Thanks", said Harry whose face was redder than Ginny's hair.

"I better go", replied Ginny.

"Alright", smiled Harry.

"Dinner will be ready soon and oh, Harry, I really am sorry about Seamus", said Ginny, in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah me too", replied Harry, trying to give a reassuring smile.

Ginny went back downstairs and left Harry alone.

Spending the next hour alone, Harry had realised that he would give anything to have the chance to say to Seamus that he was sorry about being secretive and deceitful about his friendship with Draco and that he was right to think that there were something going between Draco and himself.

"Hermione dear, go and tell Harry that supper is ready", asked Molly.

"Sure thing Mrs Weasley", replied Hermione.

Hermione headed upstairs and knocked on Harry's door.

"Harry, dinners ready", said Hermione.

"Okay, I'll be right down", replied Harry.

Harry got up and headed downstairs and joined the rest of the household for dinner.

"How are you holding up dear", asked Molly?

"Okay, I suppose", replied Harry.

"Maybe some homemade food will help", suggested Molly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", smiled Harry.

Harry sat between Ginny and Ron.

"Have you heard from any of the others", asked Ginny?

"We've heard back from Tonks and Reamus", replied Arthur,

The room filled with silence and everyone spent the rest of the meal in silence.

"That was lovely as always", said Hermione, complementing Molly.

"Thank you dear", smiled Molly.

Hermione nudged Ron in the arm.

"Oh, thanks mum", said Ron.

"You're welcome", replied Molly in a slightly disappointed tone.

Molly pointed her wand at the dirty dishes and sent them to the sink to be clean.

"I think these butter beers are due", said Molly, casting a spell that made nearly a dozen Butter beers appear.

"After the events of tonight, I think we can need something to take the nerve off, come on drink ", smiled Molly.

"Cheers mum", said Fred and George.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley", said Harry, in a great full tone.

Everyone finished their drinks pretty quickly.

"I think a top up is due", said Arthur.

"I like the sound of that", said Ron.

Molly pointed her wand at each glass and filled them up again with butter beer.

Forty-five minutes passed and everyone had finished their fourth drink. Everyone seemed to be more relaxed and laughing.

"My gosh, look at the time", said Molly in disbelief.

"Come everyone, off to bed", said Arthur.

The entire group headed off to bed and within a matter of minutes the house fell silent.

Harry, on the other hand, couldn't sleep and was restless to attempt to, decided to take Ginny up on her offer, luckily for Harry, Ginny's room was across from his room.  
>Harry headed over and knocked her door.<p>

"Harry, come in", said Ginny.

Harry didn't say anything as he walked in.

"What's up", asked Ginny?

"I don't if this is the butter beer talking or not, but I want take you up on your offer", replied Harry.

"Oh you do, I think I like the sound of that", smirked Ginny.

"I think you made the right choice", sake Ginny, who was closing the curtains.

Ginny walked over to Harry and began to undress him. She began by unbuttoning his shirt and then moved down and took his belt and then proceeds to take off his pants and underwear.  
>Ginny then proceeded to take off her shirt and jeans, and threw them in the corner. <p>

"No need to look nervous", whisper Ginny.

"I-I-I'm not replied Harry.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to", said Ginny.

"I'm sorry", replied Harry, who was nearly in a state of panic.

"Harry", said Ginny.

"Forget this ever happened", said Harry, trying to find his clothes.

Five minutes had passed and Harry managed to find all but his underwear, but decided to not carry on searching for them and left the room, not realising he was still naked, while Ginny face planted her pillow in embarrassment.

A/N – I decided to re-edit the chapter and I hope you enjoyed 


	2. Chapter 2 – Dirty Regrets!

Harry and Seamus: Beauty of Life!

Chapter 2 – Dirty Regrets!

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

"Eugh", moaned Harry as he planted his face on the pillow, protecting his eyes from the mid-morning sun.

"Accio sweatpants", grunted Harry, after managing to find his wand.

Harry grabbed his pants, kicked off the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to ignore the pain of his headache has he put his sweat pants on.

After managing to get though putting his pants on, Harry started to make his way downstairs to see if there was anything left from breakfast.

Slowly opening the door, Harry made his way down the stairs, and with each step, he tried desperately not to throw up. Finally making it down the stairs, he turned the knob and opened the kitchen door to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat round the table in hysterics.

"Oh, here he is", smirked Ron.

"How are you feeling", asked Ginny?

"Rougher than a badger as", replied Harry.

"We saved you some good", said Ginny.

"Thanks", replied Harry

"We heard about your shenanigans", smirked Hermione, trying not to wet herself laughing.

"Eugh, I'm never gonna live this down, am I", asked Harry?

"No", replied Ron.

"What were you thinking", asked Hermione?

"I don't know", replied Harry

"You're a Muppet Harry", replied Hermione, filling the room with an unrestrained laugh.

Harry was shocked by Hermione's reaction; he expected that reaction from Ron but her, which took himself and Ginny by surprise.

"So, how are you holding up", asked Molly? Who walked into the kitchen, carrying a tray with an empty tea pot and two empty cups?

"I don't know, it still hasn't sunk in yet", replied Harry.

"Enough about me", said Harry

"Have you heard back from anyone at the wedding, what about Bill and Fleur", asked Harry?

"Fleur apparated herself and Bill to her parents' house back in France, thank god", replied Molly, who's voice began to tremble.

"I'm sorry if I upset you", said Harry, sympathetically.

"No, not at all dear", replied Molly.

Harry didn't say anything, but had a look guilt on his face

"I'll go and get dressed", said Harry, trying to defuse the tension that filled the room.

No one replied but Ginny and Hermione gave a smile.

Harry left the kitchen and made his way back up to his room, before he died of humiliation.

Shortly after he got to his room, there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on", replied Harry, trying to find his jeans.

Harry found his jeans and opened the door as he was tightening his belt.

"What's up", asked Harry, letting in Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"We need a plan", said Hermione.

"What do you mean", asked Harry?

"Well, the attack on the wedding, I'm guessing would of been deliberate", replied Hermione.

"Dad reckons you-know-who sent his followers to kill you", said Ron.

"When isn't someone trying to kill me", replied Harry, trying to lift the mood.

"Harry, this isn't funny", interrupted Hermione.

A loud swooshing sound filled the room, which took everyone by surprise.

"Dobby", said Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, thank god you're alive", replied Dobby in such glee.

"What are you doing here", asked Harry.

"I've got a letter for you", replied Dobby.

"Who from", asked Hermione?

"Master Draco", replied Dobby.

"Draco, what does that git want", smirked Ron.

"Shush Ronald", replied Hermione.

"What does it say", asked Ginny?

_**"Dear Harry,**_

_**There's another reason why I wrote to you, like my father, you-know-who wants me to follow his footsteps and become an official Deatheater (which I really don't want to happen) but unfortunately, I must but there's some good that can come of this, I'm going to help out by passing vital information to you, sort of spy, to help you bring down you-know-who and most importantly, to say thank-you for what you've don't for me at schools.  
><strong>_

_**P.s. I heard about what happened at the wedding, I'm so sorry and I hope that no one was hurt.**_

_**Sincerely Draco"**_

Harry then passed the note to Hermione, after reading it out loud.

"Do you think he's trustworthy", asked Harry?

"I don't know, but it's better than anything that I've come up with", replied Hermione, with a concerned look.

"Maybe we should give it a shot", said Ginny.

"I agree with Ginny, we need as much information on you-know-you", replied Hermione.

"Dobby", said Harry.

"Yes Mr. Potter", replied Dobby with his usual smile.

"Is it possible for you to go back to Malfoy manor and being Draco to us", asked Harry?

"Of course, I'm an elf", chuckled Dobby.

"I'll be back in a minute", said Dobby.

"Are you sure this is a good idea", asked Ron?

"I don't know, beggars can't be choosers", replied Harry.

As Harry finished saying that, another loud swooshing sound filled the room.

"Master Draco as you requested sir", said Dobby smiling at Harry.

"Thank you Dobby", replied Harry.

"How did you know where to find us", asked Harry, looking at both Draco and Dobby.

"You see, elf magic works a little differently to wizard magic, it's easy for an elf to a wizard, it's really hard to explain", replied Dobby.

"I know I shouldn't really be here", said Draco

"No, you shouldn't", snapped Ron.

"Ronald, don't be rude", said Hermione.

"We appreciate your help Draco and we're glad that you're helping us, but I think you're the last person Harry may want to see", said Hermione.

"I'm sorry, but am I missing something", replied Draco, looking very confused.

"Seamus was killed when the death eaters ambushed the wedding", shuddered Harry.

"Oh, that's another reason why I'm here, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this", said Draco with a concerned voice.

"Tell me what", demanded Harry

"Seamus wasn't killed, he was kidnapped by a Deatheater and had been taken to my house", replied Draco.

"Are you fucking kidding me", shouted Harry.

"I'm here to help you free him before they kill him or worse, force him to join their ranks", replied Draco.

Harry in disbelief didn't reply and was being comforted by Ginny.

"Look, I get that I caused a few problems between you two but I want to help fix that", said Draco.

"I know you're intentions are good but I hope you understand why I'm hesitant", said Harry.

"I do", said Draco

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you want to follow your father's footsteps", asked Hermione, in a curious tone of voice.

"I realised a while ago that nothing good can come of being a Deatheater, and I know that I don't want to be fighting on you-know-who's side", replied Draco.

"Since you helped me out back at school, I knew that I couldn't become a coward like my father, so I decided that I'd join the right side", said Draco.

"It's a big risk to take, and you're risking your life to help us and for that, I owe your gratitude", kindly replied Hermione.

"I appreciate your kind words", replied Draco.

"I think I have a plan", said Hermione.

"Let's hear it then", replied Ron in a cheery tone of voice.

"I think it's wise if Draco goes along with the ceremony, if he quits now, it'll raise suspicion and the trust will be broken, and as for messages, we'll use Dobby and Winky, as using birds is too risky, especially with the ministry the way it is", said Hermione.

"It's risky I know", said Hermione.

"Risky, we're talking about deceiving the dark lord", said Harry.

"Do you have any other options", interrupted Ginny.

Harry didn't say anything.

"Alright, you'll need helping into my house", said Draco.

"And how do we do that", asked Harry?

"You'll need to use to your invisibility cloak to walk to through the gates and once in, you'll have to sneak round the back and then go through the cellar door", replied Draco.

"And where do we go once there", asked Harry?

"Once you get in there, there'll be a tunnel that'll lead you right to the dungeon and you should find Seamus there", said Draco.

"Are you positive he'll be there" asked Harry?

"Positive", replied Draco.

"When do we go", asked Harry.

"Not yet, I'll go back home with Dobby and I'll send him back later when it's safe", replied Draco.

"Sound like a plan", said Harry.

A/N – I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3 – Friends and old foes!

Harry and Seamus: Beauty of Life!

Chapter 3 –Friends and old foes!

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

"Alright Dobby, here's what I want you to do, go to the safe house and bring everyone here, but I want you to take them to the abandoned cabin that's half a mile from here and I'll meet you there", said Draco.

"Yes, master Draco", replied Dobby.

"Thank you Dobby", kindly said Draco.

"Oh Dobby, remind them to bring the invisibility cloak, it's important", said Draco.

"Okay, be at the cabin shortly", replied Dobby.

Draco left his bedroom and made his way down to the dining hall, where he found his mother and father sat at the table with a pot of tea and today's Daily Prophet.

"I'll be back later, I'm off for a walk", said Draco.

"Draco", said Lucius.

"Yes", replied Draco.

"Are you sure it's safe", asked Lucius?

"Yeah, I'm not going too far away from the house", replied Draco.

"Be back before it gets dark", said Narcissa.

"Will do mother", said Draco.

Draco left the house without trying to raise any suspicion by hurrying.

"I'm worried about him", said Narcissa.

"I don't blame to be honest, with everything's going", said Lucius.

"I guess you're right", replied Narcissa.

Draco started making his way out to the cabin, but with the dark lord casting a detection spell, apparating to the cabin would be risky, so he decided to try and run most of the way there which he found surprisingly difficult due to the rain making the mud too slippery and too many branches and stones were covered so Draco didn't want to risk breaking anything.

Draco finally made his way to the cabin to find the group already there with Dobby.

"Took your time", said Ron.

"I couldn't risk apparating out the house and the rain slowed me down", replied Draco.

"At least your here", said Hermione.

"Have you brought your cloak", asked Draco?

"Yeah, Hermione's got in here bag", replied Harry.

"Just give me a minute to find", said Hermione, giving the bag to Ron to hold.

"That must be the books, I used an undetectable extension spell", said Hermione.

"And here it is", said Hermione as she pulled the cloak out her bag.

"When you get near the gate, you'll only have a few seconds to get through before the shield closes again, make sure to hurry", said Draco.

"We better get going", said Hermione.

"Put the cloak on and stay close", said Draco.

"Oh, and before I forget, here's a map of the grounds and the house", said Draco, handing a map to Hermione.

"Thank you", replied Hermione.

"Come on, it's not safe out here", said Draco.

Hermione put the cloak over them and began to follow Draco, nearly twenty minutes later, the group made their way to the house, and with the rain picking up rather quickly, Draco made an opening in the Barrier.

Draco headed inside while the group made left and headed towards the secret passage into the cellar.

Draco quickly slammed the door behind him, not to let the rain in and found his parents still sat the dining table.

"Ah, Draco you're back", said Lucius.

"Yes father", replied Draco.

"Don't take that tone with me", replied Lucius.

"Sorry, if you want me, I'll be in my room", replied Draco.

Draco headed up to his room, trying not to look he was up to something, he began to worry about the group being caught.

The group made their way to the cellar door.

"It's locked", said Harry, trying open the door.

"Would you like to do the honours", said Ron.

"Alohomora", said Hermione, pointing her wand at the door.

The lock on the door didn't open as everyone was expecting it.

"Bombarda Maxima", said Hermione.

"I wasn't expecting that", said Harry.

"I'm slightly scared of her at the moment", replied Ron, with fear in his eyes.

"Come on", said Hermione, glancing at what Ron said.

Harry, Ron and Ginny followed Hermione down the cellar.

"Lumos", said Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Ginny pulled out their wands and used Lumos as well.

"The dungeon is about four hundred metres from here", said Hermione.

For the entire walk, no one spoke out of fear that Hermione may snap at them. They finally reached the end of the tunnel when they found a brick wall.

"It's a shame Seamus is on the side of wall, he would of been perfect for blowing up the wall", said Harry, trying to defuse the tension.

"Everyone stand back", commanded Hermione.

"Bombarda Maxima", said Hermione, pointing her wand at the wall.

A loud sound filled the tunnel as the bricks fell to the floor, scaring everyone in either side of the Wall.

"Seamus", yelled Harry.

Harry was the first one into dungeon to look for Seamus, who was found unconscious on the floor after being hit on the head with a brick that flew off during the explosion.

"Seamus, are you okay", asked Harry, shaking Seamus.

"Eugh, why are you shouting", asked Seamus?

"Thank god you're okay", replied Harry.

"I'm so sorry Harry", said Seamus.

"It's not your fault", replied Harry.

"How do you find me", asked Seamus?

"Draco sent Dobby, he told us where you were and he helped us to get in and help you", replied Harry.

"Draco helped you", asked Seamus?

"Yeah, you seemed surprised by that", replied Harry.

"Kind of, I know you two made up but he's a creepy bastard and I didn't think he was capable of helping anyone else besides himself", said Seamus.

"Yeah, people can surprise you when you least you expect it", replied Harry.

"True, I want to apologise for not believing you about Draco", said Seamus.

"it's okay, took you long enough", replied Harry.

"Well being kidnapped ad Locked up in a dungeon gets you thinking", replied Seamus.

"We better get out here", said Hermione

"They'll torture use if they find us in here", replied Harry.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading this.


	4. Chapter 4 –A Familiar Place!

Harry and Seamus: Beauty of Life!

Chapter 4 –A Familiar Place!

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

"Where should we go", asked Harry?

"Grimuald place", replied Seamus

"Are you sure it's safe", asked Hermione?

"Yeah, now that Snape is headmaster, he has no reason to come snooping", replied Seamus.

"Since when was Snape headmaster", asked Harry?

"Not long after the attack at the wedding", replied Seamus.

"Bit suspicious don't you think", said Harry.

"I honestly don't know any more", replied Harry.

"How did you hear", asked Ron?

"I overheard, I think it was Draco's dad, talking to someone about it", replied Seamus.

"There goes getting into Hogwarts without a problem", said Hermione, who sounded displeased about it.

"Well there is another way to get in, something off the grid", replied Seamus.

"Where is it", asked Hermione?

"I heard that the DA have made a tunnel between Hogwarts and Aberforth's place in hogsmeade, and Snape is unaware of this at the moment", replied Seamus.

"Wait, Aberforth is helping", asked Harry?

"Yeah, you sound surprised about that", replied Seamus.

"Well, the last we met, we didn't get off on the right foot, and he was really reluctant to help", replied Harry.

"I guess he had a change of heart", chuckled Seamus.

"Well, in these dark times, you can't b to picky", said Hermione.

"Mm", said Ginny.

"There's a good chance that Snape had put an enchantment around Hogsmeade, apparating directly there will be stupid, we'll have to apparate near, it'll be a short walk but it's better to be safe than sorry", said Hermione.

"Dobby, tell Draco where we're heading but only tell Draco okay", said Harry.

"Yes sir", replied Dobby.

Dobby clicked his fingers and apparated as a small pop filled the room.

"Alright, do the honours", said Ron, looking at Hermione.

"Sure, grab my arms", replied Hermione.

The group apparated to an abandoned shack a mile away from Hogsmeade.

"You don't happen to have an extremely large umbrella", chuckled Ron.

"No, sorry, but I can create a shield to protect us", replied Hermione.

Hermione whispered a spell which created a shield around the group.

"If Snape has created a detection spell, how are we gonna sneak in", asked Ron?

"I haven't that far ahead", reluctantly replied Hermione,

"I don't like the sound of that", said Harry.

"Well, the only I thing I can think of is that we run straight to Aberforth's", replied Hermione.

"Stupid, but it's better than nothing", said Harry.

"It shouldn't be much of a run", replied Hermione.

The group finally made their way to the village, and with every fiber in their bodies, they ran as fast their legs could take them.

As they entered Hogsmeade, a loud screeching sound filled the village, which caused a handful of death eater story come running out of the pub,

"In here", said Aberforth.

"Thank you", kindly replied Hermione.

"You're foolish to come here potter", hissed Aberforth.

"I know, but we need to get into Hogwarts", said Harry.

"Are you on a suicide mission", asked Aberforth.

"I know what we're doing is dangerous", said Harry.

"But we believe there's a horcrux inside in the castle, if we find it, we're a step closer to destroying Voldemort", said Harry.

"Very well, you know what to do", replied Aberforth, looking at the portrait on the wall.

"Thank you", said Hermione.

"Be very careful", replied Aberforth.

"That's Ariana, isn't it", curiously asked Hermione?

"Yes, she died young", replied Aberforth.

Aberforth left the room and as he left, the moving portrait of Ariana came back.

"Who's that with her", asked Ron?

"It's Dean", replied Hermione.

The portrait swung open.

"Long time, no see", said dean as he jumped out of the hole in the wall.

"Seamus, you're... Alive", said Dean in a surprised tone of voice.

"It's gonna take more than a little bit kidnapping and torture to kill me", chuckled Seamus.

"How's it been since Snape took over", asked Harry.

"Actually, we haven't seen much of him to be honest, it's the Carrow's you've gotta look out for", replied Dean.

"The Carrow's", asked Hermione?

"They're In charge of punishment and discipline", replied Dean.

"Ouch", replied Ron.

"You should see Marcus Bellby", said Dean.

"Poor Marcus", replied Hermione.

"Wait, I've never heard of the Carrow's before", said Ron.

"Snape hired them after he became headmaster, replied Dean.

"Has anyone stood up to them", asked Hermione?

"Well, a few of us have thought about it but it's not worth the risk", replied Dean.

"We're outnumbered, they've got most of slytherine house on their side, things haven't been too good here", said Dean.

"That's why we're here, we need to end this once and for all", replied Harry.

"We'll try and help as best we can", said Dean.

"Thank you", kindly replied Hermione.

"I'm glad you've returned, a lot of the order have lost faith and are ready to give up, seeing you lot may raise their spirits again", said Dean.

"Let's go and raise some sprints then", said Ron.

"Here we are", said Dean.

No one said anything as they were bombarded by a small swarm of people.

"I'll go and tell Reamus and Sirius that you're", said Dean.

"Thanks", replied Harry.

The order finally calmed down and gave the group some space.

"What brings you back", asked Cho?

"We need something", replied Harry.

"Need what", asked Cho?

"I don't know, it's not much to go on", replied Harry.

"It's nothing to go on", said Seamus.

"Shut up Seamus", replied Harry.

"We think it's small and easily concealed", said Harry.

"What about Ravenclaw's lost diadem", replied Luna.

"But Luna, it's lost, there's no one alive who's seen it", pointed out Cho.

"What about Ravenclaw's ghost, Helena Ravenclaw", replied Luna.

"Good idea", said Hermione.

"I'll head up there", replied Harry.

"We'll help hold down the fort", chuckled Ron.

"I'll catch you guys later", replied Harry.

"Oh Harry, take this", said Hermione as she pulled out the mauraders map.

"Thank you", replied Harry.

Harry left the room of requirements and headed towards Ravenclaw tower.

The school was surprisingly quiet, which started to unnerve Harry, and after constantly looking over his shoulders, he finally made his way to the Ravenclaw tower.

As Harry climbed to the top of the stairs, panting for breath, he noticed how beautiful it his up here, and with the breeze blowing through, he forgot all problems for a moment, until a small swooshing sound caught his attention.

"You're Helena Ravenclaw", asked Harry?

"Yes, I haven't seen you around here before", replied Helena.

"Oh sorry, I'm Harry", said Harry.

"Who let you in", asked Helena?

"Luna", replied Harry.

"Nice girl, shame that so many others aren't as sweet and kind as she is", said Helena.

"Mm, I was wondering if you could help me find something", asked Harry?

"I'm looking for a tiara or a diadem or something along the lines of that", said Harry.

"Oh, I knew this day would come again", replied Helena.

"What do you mean again", asked Harry?

"There was a boy who use to walk the halls of this school", replied Helena.

"Was that Tom Riddle", asked Harry?

"He defiled it with black magic", yelled Helena.

"I know what he did to it and In order to destroy him, I need to find and destroy the diadem", said Harry.

"If you request it, it will not come by if you if you seek it but not request, it's location will come to you", replied Helena.

"The room of requirement", said Harry.

"Thank you Helena", said Harry as he rushed out.

Harry left the tower and headed where he left the room of requirements to find Ron and Hermione in the hallway.

"What are you guys doing here", asked Harry?

"It's Snape, he's requested that everyone must go the great hall", replied Hermione.

"This can't be good, it's to dangerous for you three to go", said Harry.

"Well, what do you expect us to do", asked Seamus?

"I want you go to back to the hideout and wait for the others to arrive", replied Harry.

"and what about you", asked Hermione?

"I'll sneak into the great hall", replied Harry.

"No, Harry you can't", said Hermione.

"I must, as long as Snape is headmaster, no one here is safe", replied Harry.

"Harry, please be safe", urged Hermione.

"I will be", replied Harry.

Harry headed to the great hall whole Hermione, Ron and Seamus headed back to the hideout.

Harry quickly made it to the great hall to find entire school and all the staff already in there.

Harry threw his cloak over himself and walked in and stood at the back of the hall.

Snape walked in as soon as Harry walked into the room.

Snape made his way to the other side of the room and stood atop of the steps.

"You must be wondering why I've summoned you all at this", asked Snape?

"Early this evening, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade", said Snape, which caused the entire school to talk abruptly.

"If anyone, staff or student, attempts to aid Mr.. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Further more, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward, will be treated as equally guilty", said Snape.

Harry walked half way down the great hall and took of his cloak.

"It's seems professor, that despite your best effort, you still have a bit of a security problem and it's quite extensive", said Harry, as the rest of the order walked in.

Snape didn't say a word pulled out his wand and raised it at Harry which caused professor Mcgonagall to jump in front of Harry to shield him.

Professor Mcgonagall blocked the spell Snape used against her.

Mcgonagall sent a spell back which Snape rebounded off his shield and hit the Carrow's which knocked them out.

Snape began to fly, which caused Mcgonagall to loose aim.

Snape finally flew out the window.

"COWARD", yelled Mcgonagall.

The majority of the school began applauding with the exception of Slytherine.

"I'm guessing you have a good reason to be here Potter", asked Mcgonagall?

"Yeah, we believe something is hidden here", replied Harry.

"What do you need", asked Mcgonagall?

"Time, and as much as you buy us", replied Harry.

"Sure, and Potter, thank you", said Mcgonagall.

Harry smiled back and walked towards Ron, Hermione and Seamus.

"What do we need to do", asked Seamus?

"The diadem is in the room of requirements", replied Harry.

"Great, lets head there then", said Ron.

"Doesn't it seem a little to easy", asked Hermione.

"Mm", replied Harry.

"He knows we're on the hunt for them. Wouldn't you think he'd hide it a bit better", said Hermione.

"He might of thought that by hiding it in the castle, we wouldn't go looking for it", replied Harry.

"But he doesn't know that we've found it yet, he thinks we'll go after the rest first, he's gone to make sure they're still there", said Harry.

"What's going to happen if finds out they're gone", asked Hermione.

"I don't know but he'll come here", replied Harry.

"But if he does, we'll need to be prepared", said Hermione, as she pulled out the Mauraders map.

"We'll get the Diadem, and we'll tell Mcgonagall to secure the castle", replied Harry.

"Right, we'll need to find the room of requirements", said Hermione

"It doesn't appear on the map does it, you said that last year", pointed our Ron.

"Yeah, you're right Ron", replied Hermione in a surprised tone.

"Always the element of surprise", smirked Ron.

"Ugh, straight people love", chuckled Harry.

As the group headed around the castle to find the room of requirement, they finally found it outside the prefects bathroom on the sixth floor.

"Alright, it's going to be small and easily concealed", pointed out Harry.

"I'll try and see if I can hear it", said Harry.

Harry tried to make the connect between the diadem and himself but could manage to hear a small whisper.

"we'll need to walk round for me to hear it better", said Harry.

"I can hear it, we're getting closer", said Harry.

The group started to walk towards the direction of the whisper.

"We're really close now", said Harry.

"We need to look round for a small box, probably wooden", said Harry.

They spread out and began to look for it.

"I think I've found it", said Seamus.

Seamus handed over a box to harry.

Harry opened it to find the diadem inside.

"How are we gonna destroy it", asked Ron.

"How did you destroy the last one", asked Hermione?

"With the sword", replied Harry.

"Which was covered in basilisk blood", said Harry.

"That's it, isnt it", said Ron.

"If we get something with the blood on it, we can destroy it", said Ron.

"The chamber of secrets", replied Hermione.

"Great idea", said Harry.

The group headed towards the abandoned girls toilet.

"Harry, do your thing', said Ron.

Harry began speaking Parseltongue and the sink began to move and revealed the entrance to the chamber.

"Who's going first", ask Harry?

"Ladies first", laughed Seamus.

"We'll go first:, smirked Harry, looking at Seamus.

"I hate you", smiled Seamus.

"No you don't", smirked Harry.

Harry and Seamus were the first down into the chamber, followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

The group made their way through the piles of bones and tunnels, to find the skeleton of a basilisk that Ron and Harry found years before and snapped off one of its teeth.

"Ron, I want you to stabbed the diadem", asked Harry.

"Sure, I can do that", replied a panicked Ron.

A/nN – I hope you enjoy. :)


End file.
